A little bit of help
by 123claire123
Summary: Kurt arrived at Glee a little early after a busy day to enjoy the quiet. He was soon surprised at how the peace can turn into a proverbial war zone. And quickly so called friends can turn on each other. Quinn and co are the main instigators against Puck.


This is written as a one shot but there might be more to follow in the distant future.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I making any money from the characters or place mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the song, 'Lollipop' by Mika.

.

Enjoy :)

.

Kurt arrived early for Glee, he was pleased to have 5 minutes of peace before the others turned up and mayhem ensued. Just as Kurt settled in Brittany arrived with Mercedes and Santana. They took their places and quietly bickered until Brittany took out a lolly pop and started sucking on it for all she was worth.

After a moment or two Kurt felt his eyes drift over too to Mercedes and Santana who met his look and as one they broke into a chorus of Mika's 'Lollipop'.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
_Or love's gonna get you down_  
_Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
_Or love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love_  
_Or love's gonna get you down_  
_Say love, say love_  
_Or love's gonna get you down_

.

Just as they were about to start the next chorus the door burst open and Puck stormed in followed by the rest of the Glee group. Puck throws his bag into the chair one down from Kurt and turned to face those that had followed him in.

One by one the members of Glee stood by Finn and Quinn and verbal flayed him. Puck stood there saying nothing. Kurt looked on horrified at the way the others of the glee club were ganging up against Puck.

"This is your entire fault Puck," said Quinn.

"Yeah - I can't believe that you thought that you could buy your way out of this," said Finn.

The others of the glee club were nodding in agreement. To Kurt's disbelief Mercedes and Santana went over to join them.

Quinn fumbled in her bag and bought out an envelope stuffed with money and threw it at Puck. He let the envelope fall to the floor by his feet. To be honest Kurt thought Puck was going to be sick he looked awful.

"You just a sex shark, Puck! You will never have anything to do with my child," said Quinn.

Kurt stood up from where he had been picking up the money that had fallen from the envelope, turning to his friends he let rip.

"Exactly, Quinn," Kurt cut in ignoring the last part of what she had said for now. "Noah is a sex shark, so what was the president of the McKinley High chastity group doing visiting a sex shark? You did go to him right? Are you sure he didn't come looking for you I mean you're the virgin Queen of McKinley High, you would not have gone looking for a sex shark? Especially as you already have a loving – if slightly gormless - boyfriend. When you found out he had been drinking, why didn't you leave, Quinn? Why do you keep saying that it was his fault that you drank, was he threatening you? Was he forcing the drink down your throat? When it came to sex did you any time say no? Really from what you have said or maybe that should be what you haven't said; maybe the police need to be involved. I mean the poor little cheer leader that was stalked by the big bad sex shark, forced against her will to drink alcohol and then raped." Kurt paused and took a deep breath to calm his breathing down. "But it really wasn't like that was it, Quinn, was it?" He continued.

Quinn shook her head. By this time a group of students had been gathering around the doorway to the choir room having heard the shouting from the corridor.

"So, just to make this clear, to everyone, once and for all - you went to him, you accepted an alcoholic drink from already plastered sex shark, and when it came down to it you didn't say no. That is right isn't it?"

Quinn slowly nodded.

Seeing his girlfriend upset Finn could not help but join in, "you're a fine one to talk you don't know the meaning of the world no either."

Everyone around them paused and as if in slow motion turned to Finn.

"Really, Finn, are you sure that you want to get into that conversation?" Kurt asked.

"What conversation?" Finn replied without a clue.

Kurt shook his head, "Finn, when I was 'stupid' enough last year to think that you were an alright bloke, yes I admit that I may upon occasions have taken things too far, but when, Finn, did you ever say no to me, when did you ever let me know that you were not interested? When?"

There was silence, "Fell free to help him! Finn needs all the help that he can get." Kurt continued to the crowed of Glee members and those from the door who had worked their way into the class room and were now standing behind the Glee club.

Finn spluttered but said nothing. Neither did anyone else in the room thought Kurt could see that they were trying to think of an occasion.

Kurt continued turning his attention back to Quinn, "So, please explain to me how this is in any way 'all' his fault. Because it looks to me that you went looking for sex and when you got what you wanted you panicked. You looked for someone else to blame. Noah is trying his best to support you through this and all you're doing is throwing it back in his face." Kurt looks at the money in the envelope in his hands, "Literally!" He added.

"And as for the rest of you, I'm ashamed to call you my friends; to be so two-faced that you can stand there taking sides. But, for the grace of gaga, it could quite easily been any of you in this position. Noah has at the very least admitted his side of this fiasco. You, Quinn, have try to hide who the father was, I know that Finn is gormless but really, even he should have known a baby is made. You are to blame here too, Quinn, you are equally responsible, if not more so. How dare you do this to Noah?" Kurt thought about saying something about what Quinn had said about Noah never having anything to do with the baby, but thought better of it. One problem at a time he concluded.

There was a splattering of applause from the students that had gathered around the door and behind the group. Ignoring them Kurt turned to Noah who looked equally as gobsmacked as the others. Gently he helped the shaken boy to stand, picking up his bag he guided Noah out of the door and out of the school. In silence they walk towards Noah's truck. Kurt helped him get in and settle.

"Are you going to be all right driving," Kurt asked quietly. Noah had yet to say anything. "Right," Kurt continued, "I will drive you home. Come on." Kurt gently pulled the bigger boy out of his truck and towards his 'baby'.

Getting Noah in and buckled up was a challenge as Noah just sat there. Starting the engine Kurt was unsure where to drive to, should he take Noah to his own home or should he take him to Kurt's home so he could fuss over him for a little while. Deciding that his house was the best idea he pulled out of the car park and drove home.

"I am taking you to my house, is that alright Noah? Carol should be there by now, she is a nurse at the hospital and she will be able to help you. You are very pale. My Dad should be home soon, he is a good person to talk to, he might be able to think of something to help."

Noah still said nothing as Kurt drove.

When they finally the house Kurt reached out to undo his and Noah's seat belt when Noah grabbed his hand. Looking up Kurt saw that Noah was still looking pale and dazed but he was looking at Kurt. Very quietly Kurt heart Noah whisper' "thank you."

Kurt nodded in understanding and with a smile he got out and went around to help Noah.

.

Thank you for reading, please review. :)


End file.
